


Judal x Reader (Sudden Date)

by StellaRasu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRasu/pseuds/StellaRasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to high school and you just transfered in a new school.</p><p>    The first day was quite normal until a black haired boy from your class called out to you and said casually:</p><p>    ''Want to go out with me?''</p><p>DISCLAIMERS: I do NOT own Magi!(cause if I did Judal would be the protagonist) I also do NOT own the characters! All (c) go to Ohtaka Shinobu! I only own this little plot! This is purely fanmade and I am not making money out of this!<br/>Originally posted on wattpad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judal x Reader (Sudden Date)

You walked into the classroom introducing yourself.

Yamraiha-sensei points at your seat and you sit down there.

You were sitting next to a blond hair teen with beautiful golden eyes.

After the class ended he asked you if you wanted him to show you around.

You said:"Yes I would like to!''

"Alright but can you wait asecond until my friend comes? Aaah...by the way you are......(name)?''

''Yes you got it right, by the way what's your name?''

''It's A-......''

''ALIBABA-DONO IM HERE!''

You heard a black blue haired boy shouting as he was approaching the two of you. With a closer look you noticed his half burnt face and the lightly different colored eyes. He was kind of handsome you thought but he wasnt your type, he seemed too shy for you.

''So you are Alibaba-kun right?''

''Yes and this is my friend Hakuryuu Ren.''

''Nice to meet you, (name)-dono.''

''Nice to meet you too Hakuryuu-kun.''

You hanged out with the two of them the whole day and they introduced you to their friends. There was that red haired girl who was two years younger who seemed to be Alibaba's girlfriend. Her name was Morgiana.

She had a little crash on Hakuryuu too though.

Then there was Alibaba's younger cousin, Aladdin which went and touched your boobs playing with them which didn't really bother you. He was a good kid,though.

And after that you realised something. Hakuryuu has a really really big family. There was Kougyoku and Kouha who were in your class. And he seems to have three siblings at university as well. Kouen, Hakuei and Koumei.

And so you made lots of friends and had a good time. But in all those conversations you heard a certain name popping up all the time. Which was usually followed by an annoyed or disgusting face. Well that name was Judal and as of what you heard he hangs out with Kouha sometimes and has helped Kogyoku in the past.

''So that guy has ties with the Ren family?''

''Well kinda...''

"You should stay away from him...''

''But he is Kougyoku-chan's and Kouha-kun's friend right?''

"He is not my friend we just hang around sometimes and he has refused to become Kougyoku's friend countless times."

_sob_ You heard Kougyoku.

"That's cruel"

After a while Aladdin returned to his school and Morgiana in her class. The Ren siblings went to the office because of a 'family problem'. It was just you and Alibaba until his friend Kassim came rushing and pulling him away.

And so you are all alone in the hall. You were headed to the classroom when you heard someone shout:

"HEY YOU, WAIT A SEC!"

You turned to face a boy your age with long black hair and crimson eyes. You stopped. He came closer and said calmly:

"You are the new girl right?"

"Yeah..."

"I see. Then go on a date with me.''

"EEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!???????

WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago. Looking back now it's really crappy. So I made some corrections. I decided to post the remaked version here on ao3 instead of wattpad. I am gonna re-make all the chapters but it might take some time so you still have to wait for the updates.   
> Also I have no idea how this website works, so I just might delete and repost the story xD Yep I am that stupid xD   
> And also I am famed for my cliffhangers so brace yourself!


End file.
